Silver Fire Alliance
with TPF |forum url = http://z7.invisionfree.com/Silver_Fire_Alliance/index.php?act=idx |irc channel = #Silver-Fire (Public Room) #bank-of-siler-fire (Tech Deals Channel) |statsdate = 3/30/11 |totalnations = 17 |totalstrength = 212,932 |avgstrength = 12,525 |totalnukes = 49 |score = 0.99 }} The Silver Fire Alliance (SFA) is a new alliance consisting of the following government structure: *3 Elders *5 Advisors Government Elders The 3 Elders who are: Asian Leader, DarthDrew and CandCFreak529 are the main leaders for the alliance, they have the last say on charters, treaties or government projects. These 3 Elders serve for life or until one of them resigns. Advisors The advisors are appointed by a voting system by everyone in the alliance, they serve for a term period of 3 months, the advisors' role are that they help produce new treaties, new government projects, and vote on them, then they will present these to the Elders for final say. There are only ever 5 advisors at a single time. Charter All members of this alliance MUST uphold and honour this charter: Article I: Membership Anyone may join the Silver Fire Alliance if they fill out an application and meet the following criteria: * Not on any Zero Infrastructure (ZI), Permanent Zero Infrastructure (PZI), or Eternal Zero Infrastructure (EZI) list. * Willing to follow command of any government official All members have a voice and can propose any changes to the government and the charter. All applications are taken under consideration by the Advisors and Elders. Article II: Government Section 1: Elders The Elders are 3 members who serve as an Elder for life, or until they resign from the alliance. They are the head of the alliance, and shall have the last say on anything concerning the alliance. The majority of them (2/3) is required to sign a treaty for it to be valid. They, along the advice of the Advisors, can declare war and initiate any negotiations for treaties. Section 2: Advisors The Advisors is made up of 5 members of the alliance. The Advisors is elected every 3 months based on popular vote. Any member may run for the Advisors as long as they have been in the alliance for a minimum of 60 days. A majority vote of the Advisors is required for all treaties to be valid. The Advisors are to advice the Elders of news going on within the alliance as well as outside the alliance. Section 3: Impeachment If the Advisors think that a member of the Elders is becoming too powerful, they may remove the said Elder with a 4/5 vote. The remaining 2 Elders shall name a new Elder, with the approval of 3/5 of the Advisors withing 72 hours of the Elder's removal. If the Elders think that a member of the Advisors is becoming too powerful, they may remove said Advisor with a 2/3 vote. The general membership shall elect a new Advisor withing 72 hours. Section 4: Inactivity If the majority of Advisors and/or Elders are inactive for more than 5 days, then their votes are not required. Article III: War Declaration of war is decided by a unanimous vote from the Elders. Nuclear weapons will only be used when the alliance is in a state of war. All nations can tech raid during peace time, as long as the nation they want to tech raid isn't part of any alliance that has 2 or more members and is approved by their Battalion Leader. Article IV: Amendments Any member may propose the charter. A 3/5 vote from the Advisors will send the amendment to the Elders. If they agree to it, the amendment shall take effect. If they don’t, it will be sent back to the Advisors for another vote. If 4/5 of the Advisors still want the amendment, then it shall be in effect. Ministry of Finance The ministry of Finance is responsible for Tech Deals, joining and startup aid and helping to fund the alliance's nations in programs such as wonder building, which will be started up soon. This is also home to the bankers for the SFA Tech Deals are currently being set up with other alliances to ensure the future growth Ministry of Defense The ministry of defense is responsible for defending the alliance and its nations from attack. All nations have to go to the ministry of defense to have ANY attack approved before they are allowed to, ANY nations who do not do this are liable to pay a fine. Ministry of Recruitment The ministry of recruitment is responsible for recruiting new nations into our alliance, the recruitment office has to deal with sending out recruitment messages, sorting out the new applicants and helping them grow through the initial stages of joining the alliance. This ministry will give out clear instructions to the new nation on what to do if certain things happen and what to do when first joining the alliance eg changing their Alliance Affliction to Silver Fire Alliance Ministry of Foreign Affairs The Silver Fire Alliance ministry of foreign affairs is ultimately responsible for setting up and maintaining foreign affairs with other alliances, All ambassadors for the SFA must check in and report the latest news to the alliance. All ambassadors to other alliances have their own respected embassies within the alliance. Proposed New Government Centre The proposed new Silver Fire Alliance government centre features all in one district the Assembley Hall in the Middle of the 3 Elder Towers. The Ministry of Finance, Diplomatic Ministry, Ministry of Recruitment, Ministry of Defense are the four other towers on the site. Current Embassies that the Silver Fire Alliance has are: *The Phoenix Federation *Multicolored Cross-X Alliance *United Blue Directorate *New Sith Order *Sanitarium *Metamorphosis Other alliances are welcomed to ask for a embassy at our alliance. Coming Soon Coming soon are a host of things such as: *Internet Radio Station *Gaming sessions on your PS3/Xbox 360 Treaties Current Treaties with Silver Fire Alliance Are: * with the Phoenix Federation * with DAAN Information Silver Fire Alliance Forums Coldfront IRC Channel: #silver-fire (Public Room) #bank-of-silver-fire (Dedicated Tech Deals Only Channel)